


making a movie on the couch with a flip phone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Feminization, Flirting, Holding Hands, M/M, Rimming, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five instances in which Sam and Dean fuck, but are completely and totally in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making a movie on the couch with a flip phone

Sammy’s crying underneath him, red and wet, saliva dribbling down his chin, eyes squeezed shut. He’s mumbling something, words leaving as choppy as his breath. Something about cock,  _ De’s big cock, fucks him so good, fills him up so good, makes him cry, De, give it to me, Dean, fuck me, make me cum, please.  _

Dean lives to give his baby brother exactly what he wants. 

He fucks Sam into the mattress, hopes the curve from his ass to his head is fixed into the metal springs. He holds his legs down, makes sure Sammy’s hole is open for him, open and baby pink and so fucking raw, so tight, so warm it makes Dean think about God, about angels. He mumbles things too. Things about pussy, ‘bout  _ his baby boy’s pretty pussy, treats him so good, Sammy treats him so good.  _

Sam likes being Dean’s baby boy, likes giving Dean his pussy. Sam lives to make Dean feel good. 

Sam lifts his hips as Dean finishes. Presses right into him, feels Dean filling him up and he sobs, calling out his big brother’s name,  _ knock me up, De.  _

 

Sammy tastes good too. Like skin and sweat and almond soap from the last town’s Dollar Tree.

Dean’s kneeling down on the floor, Sam on his hands and knees on the bed in front of him, bare and crying into the flat hotel pillows. His baby cock twitches between his legs. “ _ Oh my god’s _ ” die before they can be finished and Sam wiggles back into Dean’s face, begging him for more, for everything. 

Dean feeds his hole fingers as he licks his balls, chuckling into his skin as Sam cums untouched. Doesn’t stop though, Sam wants everything.

Dean pushes him flat on his stomach, spreads his cheeks and licks a fat stripe over his hole, closes his mouth and nips. Sam shudders, a dry sob falling out of his mouth. He reaches his hand back and grabs a fisful of his brother’s hair and just stops, like he doesn’t know whether he wants to push Dean away or pull him for more. So he just lays there, biting his lip until he can taste blood and scratching at Dean’s scalp. 

He cums again five minutes later, rutting against the bed and asking to taste De’s dick. 

 

Sometimes Sam just likes to be with Dean.

Dean’s got friends at this new school, like he always does, like Sam always doesn’t. He’s sneaking out to drink by a lake with them and Sam doesn’t want to be alone with coughing, snoring Dad so he tags along. 

Dean lets him hold his hand while they’re driving and something in Sammy’s tummy bubbles at it. He squeezes tight and never wants to let go. When they get there, he has to, but before they get out of the car he’s wearing Dean’s jacket and he can taste his tongue. 

Sam sits in a lawn chair and Dean sits on the ground against his legs with a cheap beer in his hand. There’s a bruise on his neck where Sam sucked the skin until Dean was so hot he was seeing stars. He reaches out and brushes a finger over it. 

Dean breaks from a conversation to look up at Sam, a little dumb, “Wha’?”

Sam smiles. “Bruise. Where’d you get it?” 

Dean’s mouth falls open and he crosses his legs, looking back at Amy from a chem class he’s currently failing. If she heard them, she thinks the bruise is from someone named Jennifer, or Heather maybe. 

Sam sighs. 

They’re the second ones to leave. Sam shakes hands with everyone still there and takes the keys from Dean, who tried to pick him up earlier and fell flat on his ass. 

Sammy drives them home, but he pulls over halfway there and follows Dean into the backseat.

Dean slurs about how dirty Sammy is, touching him all night, silently begging him to fuck him right then and there.  _ You wanted that, baby, right? Wanted me to play with you till you came in front’a them, Sammy, you were already so wet, weren’t you?  _

Sam bounces on his cock, sweat gluing his bangs to his forehead. He cums on Dean’s chest and then feeds it to him, trying hard to catch his breath as Dean moans around his fingers. 

Dean jacks off next to him the rest of the way home.

 

Sam and Dad fight a lot and usually, Dean doesn’t know what to do. There isn’t much to do, there are no sides to take, and definitely no one to talk some sense into. So he just stands there while it happens and hopes it’ll be over soon. 

Except this time Sam’s got his fist above his head and Dad’s stepping closer to him,  _ daring him _ . When Dean jumps in he middle of them, Sam’s fist cracks right against his jaw. Dean shoves him back, too wired to notice the blood on Sam’s knuckles and the ache in his bottom row of teeth. 

“Just go, Dad!” And when John doesn’t move he shouts it even louder. 

Dad leaves the room with his fists shaking at his sides and mumbles seeping through his teeth. 

Sam grips the hem of Dean’s shirt as he holds him to the wall. “Are you fucking serious, Sam? Were you gonna’ hit Dad like that? What’s wro-” 

Sam’s staring at Dean’s mouth, eyes wet. “De, your lip is bleeding.” 

“Shut up, Sam, look at me.” He grabs Sam’s chin and forces his head up. “Look at me!”

Sam stares at Dean. “I know, De, I know, I’m sorry.” He lets go of his shirt and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “I shouldn’t have,” He speaks into his skin, “And I hurt you. Are you okay?” 

Dean softens but doesn’t take his arm off of Sam’s chest. “Gotta get yourself together, Sammy. Can’t keep doing this, Dad’s all we got. The three of us, it’s all we got.” 

Sam nods and kisses him again, moves lower and kisses Dean’s jaw, his neck, his shoulder. “I can’t take it, this anymore sometimes.” 

“I know.”

He sighs as Sam kisses him, lets him kiss all over before he backs off, grabs Sam’s hips instead. Sam wraps a leg around Dean’s waist. “Against the wall?” He whispers, pleads. 

At that moment, they can’t. 

But a week later, in a different motel, Dad’s on hunt and Dean has Sam hoisted against the wall, fucking into him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Sam mouths at nothing and furrows his brows and he’s the  _ prettiest  _ thing Dean’s ever seen in his life. 

Sam gasps lightly and Dean chuckles, looking up at him, how his head is resting against the wall and lolled to the side, face red and lips plump. His little brother pushes the heels of his feet into his back, pulling him closer, encouraging him,  _ harder, Dean, more. Waited so long, De, waited for you to fill me up, wanna feel this, want you to make me  _ yours. 

Dean’s hips stutter at that, _Sam_ _wants to be his,_ and he stretches to nip and his collar bones. “Already mine, Sammy. Y’were mine the first day I held you, first day I got my hands on you.” and he’s cumming, burying his face in Sam’s neck, _mine, all mine, fuck, Sam, oh God._

 

It’s a rare occasion that they shower together. Usually happens on late mornings after bed-and-movie dates when Dad’s out of town and Sam’s got a stiffy that he doesn’t want to get rid of by himself. Dean grabs his hand and pulls him into the bathroom and Sam smiles the sweetest smile. 

Dean undresses Sam and himself while they wait for the water to heat up,  he kisses him long and sweet while he jerks his baby boy off. Sam smiles into their kiss and whispers how great Dean is to him,  _ take care of me, De, you always do _ . And Dean hums. 

In the shower, Dean gets on his knees and Sam asks if he should wash his hair for him. 

Dean pops off of Sam’s prick and scowls. “No, I don’t think I can handle a mouth full of cock and eyes full of soap at the same time.” 

Which is okay, because Sam supposes soapy hair wouldn’t allow him to get a good grip. 

_ Love how you take my dick, De,  _ Sam moans,  _ don’t think I’ll ever find anyone as good as you _ . 

And he won’t, Dean thinks, but he lets him babble on. 

When they’re finished and clean and dressed, Sam looks at Dean and laughs. 

“What, buttmunch?” Dean smiles, tongue between his teeth. 

Sam shakes his head and twirls the toe of his shoe into the thin carpet. “Nothin’, you just look good today.” 

Dean hooks his hands under Sam’s arms and pulls him up, attacking his face with kisses. “Don’t be gross,” he says. “Sap and mush might work great for you, but they look  _ awful  _ on me.” 


End file.
